О ненависти, любви и долге
by Isabelle Irguiz
Summary: Завтра — первое сентября нового учебного года, первый рабочий день Северуса Снейпа в должности директора Хогвартса. О чем думает этот железный человек? Что скрывается под непроницаемой маской его лица? И остались ли в нем какие-то чувства?


Северус Снейп ненавидел нежность.

Он ненавидел ее как само понятие, априори. Как слабость, как трусость. Как пафос Лорда. Как лимонные дольки. Впрочем, лимонные дольки еще можно было стерпеть. Кислый вкус мармелада хорошо отрезвлял разум, не смотря на изжогу недовольного желудка. А вот нежность путала мысли и вызывала тошноту.

И никому не нужные, фальшивые воспоминания.

— _Северус, — шепчет девочка, с надеждой смотря в черные бездонные глаза, и растеряный мальчик замирает от ее голоса. — Северус, мы же друзья? Навсегда?_

Разум решительно отгоняет марево прошлого. Все это чушь, ерунда, ошибка. Это всего лишь фантазия, сон. У него нет времени воображать себе глупости. Завтра в школу прибудут Кэрроу, а он еще не придумал ни одного двоякого правила. И не придумает, Мерлин их всех побери, потому что идет война, потому что они уже все взрослые и может хоть теперь поймут, что гриффиндорское упрямство выставлять свои эмоции на показ — невероятная глупость и малодушие.

Снейп с силой черканул по пергаменту; перо жалобно скрипнуло и сломалось. Профессор отшвырнул его и резко поднялся. В кабинете мирно дремали портреты бывших директоров Хогвартса, только Дамблдора не было на месте. Северус ухмыльнулся луне, нагло разглядывающей директорские апартаменты сквозь неприкрытое окно. Старик так мастерски умел играть на чувствах, неужели он действительно верил в эту чепуху с романтикой? Нежность — основа отношений? Любовь спасет мир?

— _Любовь Лили поставила Гарри такую защиту, что ее не смог пробить даже Волдеморт, _— _ тихо повествовал директор своему думосбору, не обращая внимания на застывшего в кабинете Снейпа_.

Северус едва удержался от ехидного выражения, и то потому только, что к горлу подкатил предательский комок. Любовь Лили спасла Гарри Поттера... Почему же тогда его, Снейпа, любовь не спасла ее? Замечательный подгон под ответ, мистер Дамблдор, только что-то логический вывод не убедителен. Или же...?

Или.

Профессор тряхнул головой. Все, пора съезжать из этого кабинета. Вернуться в подземелье, а тут пусть Минерва хозяйничает. Вот кому точно не наскучит продолжать писать трактаты о нежности и вздыхать на луну. Мечтать о победе Поттера.

Северус Снейп ненавидел Гарри Поттера. Об этом знала вся магическая Британия, точнее ее романтические барышни и чувствительные старики. На самом деле зельевару было наплевать на Поттера. Сто лет назад подслушанное бредовое пророчество не убеждало ни в чем. Опытный Темный маг, Повелитель, поработитель, владеющий лучшими умами, знающий мирообразующие тайны Вселенной не может проиграть сопливому мальчишке, который только и знает, что ныть, страдать и жалеть себя. Нет, уж в чем-чем, а в уме Дамблдору никогда нельзя было отказать. Северус так и не понял, когда стал безоговорочно верить директору, он знал только одно: в ночь, когда он умолял спасти Лили, он уже был предан Дамблдору, и едва ли не больше, чем Волдеморту.

Снейп хмыкнул своим мыслям. Интересно, после войны, когда этот кошмар уйдет в историю, придет ли кому в голову задуматься, что он, Северус Тобиас Снейп так и остался верен большинству идей Темного Лорда? Рита Скитер была бы на седьмом небе от счастья, вместе с проходящим стажировку Колином Криви. Великий Мерлин, да Снейп бы даже ради этого завещал парочку любопытных воспоминаний, если бы точно знал, что победит здравый смысл. Но этого здравого смысла зельевар в упор не видел. Нигде.

Северус кружил по кабинету, и воздух звенел от всплесков его магии. Говорите, Поттер победит Темного Лорда? Уж не Экспеллиармусом ли? Или нежно обнимет его и поцелует, и Волдеморт скончается от инфаркта? Ха. Если только Дамблдор не изобрел какие-то супермощные чары, мальчишка обречен на провал.

Впрочем, о чем это он. Парень же должен умереть. Это просто его святая обязанность — спасти мир от сумасшедшего василиска. Мерлин, какая честь — быть знаменитым с рождения. Снейп скрипнул зубами. Мальчишку узнавали на улице, каждый хотел называться его другом или пожать руку, ну или хотя бы сфотографироваться. И всех умиляла чудесная история его спасения. Мессия магического мира. Мальчик-который-выжил ценой жизни своих родителей. И это нельзя понять, нельзя простить.

Скрипнули каблуки, взвилась мантия. Северус невидящим взглядом посмотрел в зеркало прямо перед собой. Зельевар прищурился и одарил свое отражение взглядом «для Гриффиндора». Перекладывать на других вину за свои ошибки ? ребячество, трусость, подлость.

— _Мой отец был великим человеком!_

— _Ваш отец был подлецом!_

Нет, сегодня ничего сделать не получится. Дементор с этими Кэрроу. Гриффиндорскую живучесть не сломить ничем, даже изощренными пытками. Снейп скомкал испорченный пергамент и бросил в камин. Он не хочет и не будет никого жалеть, он вообще никому ничего не должен.

— _Убить меня должны именно вы, — тон Дамблдора категоричен и не оставляет места для возражения, вызывая презрительное раздражение._

Дешевый театральный эффект. Под каким соусом подать вам Аваду, сэр? Запеченной в духовке или под шубой? А может с картофелем фри? Феликс Фелицис для аппетита не желаете?

Кривая усмешка исказила лицо профессора. Авада Кедавра всегда хорошо ему удавалась, хотя он предпочитал более изысканные приемы. То же Круцио — великая вещь. С человеком внешне ничего не происходит, просто все сознательное и бессознательное заполняет боль. Настоящая, неизбывная, невыразимая, она бесконечна, всепоглощающая и прекрасная. Жаль, что никогда нельзя было использовать это в школе. Боль — лучший воспитательный прием. И лучшее лекарство.

Снейп поджал губы. Да, надо было для разнообразия проклясть директора Круцио, на радость Белле, а потом подойти и презрительно бросить в лицо старику: «Это тебе за гибель Лили и за выжившего младшего Поттера», но даже этого он не смог. Очевидно, не зря проклятая четверка Мародеров называла его трусом, не зря захлебывался ненавистью Поттер-младший. Гаденыш не смог вспомнить ни одного приличного заклинания, даже Сектумсемпру не догадался пустить невербально. Самонадеянный бездарь.

— _У него ее глаза, Северус…_

Снейп сорвался с места, быстро подошел к Омуту Памяти и вытащил палочку. Хватит. Хватит вспоминать, мечтать и жалеть себя. Хватит быть трусом. Серебряные мысли заполнили думосбор. Снейп откинул волосы с лица и стремительно вышел из кабинета. Завтра в Хогвартс прибывают Кэрроу, а значит, здесь будет такой порядок и дисциплина, которая научит всех уму-разуму. Пора новому поколению романтических борцов за идеалы, наконец, пройти настоящую школу жизни, в которой никогда не бывает справедливости. Ибо жизнь — это война, и дай Мерлин, если только с самим собой...

Северус Снейп ненавидел нежность, потому что не мог заявить о ней открыто.


End file.
